


My Dearest Jester

by Kit_Cat03



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Jester Lavorre, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, F/M, Jester Lavorre Needs a Hug, POV Jester Lavorre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Cat03/pseuds/Kit_Cat03
Summary: Jester finds a letter from Caleb on his bed when going to meet him for a morning bakery run. Emotions run high as she learns things she never knew. Worrying she may never get to see their adorable wizard again.Honestly, a short little thing I can up with when I couldn't sleep.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	My Dearest Jester

**Author's Note:**

> A real quick story that came after the texas heat kept me up all night. Though it also did start up another few stories ill be putting out soon so I guess it's not all bad. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Ps. Apologies if any of my grammar isn't up to par. I am running on no sleep and I swear this heatwave has really kicked up my POTS and brain fog.

_My dearest Jester,_

_If this is ever to find you blueberry then it means my time on this plane of existence has ended. I hope you are safe surrounded by our friends. I don’t know what will happen to me now that I have pasted but I promise if possible, I will do everything I can to keep you safe. I know you are strong enough to take care of yourself, but it is still hard for me to let you go into battle alone. Though I know I can trust our friends to protect you as you continue to live your life. I am sorry I will not be there anymore to take you home to your mother when you miss her dearly. I am sorry I left before our adventures were even over. I am sorry I will not be able to look forward to seeing your dick drawings in my spellbook. Blueberry I will even miss you picking on my needing a bath. Frumpkin will miss you, if I could leave him with you I would. I am not a good man liebling. There is something I want to tell you, but I know it would be terribly selfish of me. Yet I cannot find it in me to hold it in any longer. I want to go peacefully, and I know my mind will never truly be at peace till you know. Liebling you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. No one can ever compare to the masterpiece that is Jester Lavorre. You created a god blueberry, not many can say that. It is because of you that I saw a glimmer of hope inside the sad dungeon that is my mind. I will never forget your face when we first met, the way you picked on me and my awkwardness, the way I knew I could always trust you. I love you, correction I am uselessly in love with you liebling. I have been for so long that I do not think I can remember a time together not loving you. Though I knew my place very well, I am not someone who deserves your love. I could live a thousand lifetimes and still never deserve you. Please Blueberry do not let anyone ever dem your light. I hope someone will get the opportunity to love you. You deserve to be loved Blueberry._

_Never forget the Traveler is lucky to have you, we all are._

_I'm the transmutation wizard, but you're the one who changes people._

_Love Caleb Widogast_

Jester can feel the tears begin to stream down her face faster with each word. Somehow in the madness of reading the letter and searching endlessly for Caleb in The Xhorhaus. She had ended up on the roof in Caduceus’s garden. She dropped to her knees; she could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

“CAYLEB!......CAYLEB!......Cayleb-” she is cut off by her own tears overwhelming her.

Her mind starts to race a million miles a minute. _Did he know something was going to happen to him? He must of, why else would he have written me the letter. Why didn’t he tell us? We could have protected him. I could have protected him. I -_

“Jester? What are you doing here?”

Jester is thrown out of her thoughts by a recognizable zemnian voice. She cautiously picks up her head, afraid her is mind is playing tricks on her. Her eyes met a familiar pair of blue ones, filled with so much concern. She examines him, he looks unharmed, though jester is not sure if he is even real. He looks like Caleb, maybe even more than normal, with the utter terror currently locked on his face. His hand now in a death grip on a pink box of what she can only assume are pastries.

“We…. We…. We said we would meet up in the morning so we could go swing by the bakery for some bear claws and cupcakes. Then go out to Caduceus’s garden so I could paint the morning sky while you read a book.”

Caleb walks closer to her, eye locked on the letter in hand. He wants to speak but he can’t, his mouth suddenly feeling dry and cottony. Caleb can now start to see tears trail down her cheeks.

“But you weren’t there Cayleb… instead, I found this letter…this letter to me…saying you were gone.” Jester can barely keep her voice steady enough to be understood through her soft sobs.

“You weren’t meant to read the letter Blueberry. At least not yet”

Caleb walks towards Jester placing down the box of pastries down on the floor next to Jester. He then kneels before her cupping her cheeks.

“Where are you going Cayleb?”

“Nowhere Liebling. I am going nowhere.” he uses his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

“I don’t…. I don’t understand”

“Oh Blueberry”

“You love me? And you weren’t going to ever tell me?” Jester's face is impossible to read she looks hurt and disappointed yet those both seem to be overpowered by the utter confusion she is displaying.

“I am not a good man Blueberry; I do not deserve the luxury of loving someone as amazing as yourself. You Liebling deserve a prince not a broken man with more problems than even he can bare.”

“Cayleb you literally hand me the world. I’m pretty sure you’d stop time if you thought it would make me happy”

“You deserve everything Liebling”

Jester cautiously leans in closer to him, Caleb still holding her face. She brings her hand up to gently comb through his hair.

“Don’t I deserve a chance to love you too then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
